This invention relates to surface treatment tools and particularly to rotary surface treatment tools.
The term xe2x80x9csurface treatmentxe2x80x9d refers to any sort of treatment of a surface of a solid object wherein it is desirable to remove surface paint or rust or any other type of a surface layer. In the past, a variety of devices were utilized for such purposes. However, such devices were plagued with a common problem of not being capable of remaining functional over a prolonged period of time. Among very common prior art devices is a sanding disc, which is attached to a rotational driver such as drill. The sanding disc would get clogged up with paint after a very short period of use and thus become useless, having lost its abrasive surface quality. Other surface treatment tools use brush attachments which have a common problem of bending of brush hairs as they press against the work surface thus losing much of the surface removing grip on the work surface. What is a needed is a simple and inexpensively manufactured surface treatment tool which would be effective in paint removal and at the same time remain operational over a prolonged period of use.
The present invention represents a rotary surface treatment tool for removal of paint and other surface substances from such solid materials as wood. The device has a planar circular base which could be attached to a rotational driver via a center spindle. The front side of the base has a plurality of planar protrusions such as thin flat wires. The protrusions run along the surface of the front side of the base protruding by a few millimeters and lying at an angle to the plane of the base. During operation, the base revolves around a central rotary axis and the front side of the base is applied to the surface to be treated. The planar protrusions positioned on the front side cut into the surface of the object and tear away surface material. Unlike brush hairs of brush utilizing surface treatment tools, the protrusions of the disclosed device are solid enough to remain relatively fixed in their orientation to the base and the work surface during operation. This translates into a constant angle of bite into the work surface. The disclosed device works especially well for removal of paint from wood surfaces.